Remarried with two toddlers
by DanielleJW
Summary: Sequal to Together again, Read to find out more. I do not own any of the Reba characters. Changed to M rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is part 2 to the story Together again. Enjoy the first chapter :).**

* * *

Reba and Brock were happy that they were gonna have another baby, but they had a hard time trying to decide on how to tell everybody especially Shelby as she was to young to understand, so they decided not to say anything until they knew everything was ok with the baby. They pulled up outside BJ's they were excited to see Shelby especially Reba she hated leaving her baby for that long.

"Oh gosh I can't wait to see my baby girl, I've missed her so much!" Reba clapped her hands in excitement.

"I know I've missed her too" Brock said with a smile

"Can you believe that she is 7 months and we missed it" Reba said sadly

"Yeah but it's not like we missed her proper birthday"

"I suppose, so can we go and get her now?"

Brock chuckled "Yes honey we can go and get her now"

They made their way up the path and knocked on the door

"Oh thank god, your back" BJ looked a mess her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept aim day's

Reba was in shock "Wow BJ you look terrible" she said trying not to laugh

"Well you would look terrible if you had to put up with a screaming child all day!" BJ snapped

"Hey watch it, remember it was my child that you were looking after!" Reba snapped back

"I don't understand why she doesn't like me" BJ said sadly

"BJ I have told you this many times, it's because she doesn't really know you, didn't you do anything to bond with her?" Reba quizzed

"Noooooo all she did was scream, but anyway how was the honeymoon, did you get any bow chika..." BJ was cut off

"BJ!" Reba snapped "That is none of your business we had a great time and that's all you need to know"

"Yeah the bow chika bow bow was the best part" Brock mumbled under his breath and grinned

Reba hit him "Shit hop mo-ron!"

"Sorry"

"Now where is my little girl?" Reba asked looking around

"She's in the living room playing with her toy's" BJ said as she turned to walk into the living room, she was followed by Reba and Brock.

Reba smiled as she saw her daughter sitting there playing "See she is no trouble, she is sitting and playing nicely" she whispered to BJ

BJ just poked her tongue out

"Shelby" Reba called from the door way

Shelby turned towards the door way and her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands "mama" she crawled over to Reba

"Hey baby girl, mama missed you" Reba smothered her in kisses which made Shelby giggled "Come on baby lets go home, thanks for watching her BJ" Reba smiled

"Yeah" BJ replied

* * *

Later on in the evening Reba and Brock were sitting down and discussing the new baby

"Honey are you sure you want to do this?" Brock asked as he could tell that Reba wasn't pleased

"Yeah why?"

"Well it was just that you didn't look to happy about it"

Reba sighed "Honey I was in shock, I wasn't expecting to get pregnant 7 months after having Shelby"

"Well there is such a thing as contraception!" Brock snapped

"Woah woah I'm not the only one that has to take it!" Reba snapped back "Brock I'm not unhappy about it, I was just surprised that's all" she held his hand

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just don't want you to feel like you did the last time, are you sure that test was positive because they do give false positives sometimes you know" he stated

Reba chuckled "Would you like me to take another one, I think I have one upsatairs"

"Yes please, then maybe you might be a little more excited"

"Come on let's go before Shelby wakes up" Reba grabbed his hand and took him upstairs.

She searched the cabinet and found the test she was nervous what if was Brock was right and the test was wrong, so she did it anyway and then waited 3 minutes.

"Three minutes are up are you ready?" Brock asked

Reba shook her head "I don't know, what if it doesn't say positive and then you would have been happy for no reason"

"There's only one way to find out" Brock said waited pointed to the test

Reba went to look "No I can't do it" she turned around

Brock looked at it, he didn't say anything, he had a plan, he knew Reba wasn't that happy about being pregnant so maybe if he told her that it was negative, he would find out how she really felt "Reba I'm sorry it's negative"

She just stood there for a moment her eyes glazed "See I knew it, why is it every time I have the smallest of doubts something bad happens" she let her tears fall "I don't I understand what it's always me, first it took us a year to get Cheyenne, then we lose a baby and then we get tests telling you that your pregnant when your really not. Are you sure it's negative?"

"Nope it's positive" Brock grinned

Reba's eyes widened "It's it's p p positive?" She stuttered

"Yep 100%"

"I'm gonna have a baby" Reba was taking it in

"Yeah I kind of lied before" he handed the test to Reba

"I'm gonna have a baby" she smiled looking at the test "I'm gonna have a baby" she looked at Brock "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" She screeched and pounced on Brock

Brock laughed

"Thank you for doing that, now I know how I really feel about it"

"Thats why I did it"

Reba laughed "I love you Brock"

"I love you too Reba Nell"

They both kissed, they couldn't have been happier they're were having another baby and they were sure that Shelby would love having a brother or sister.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later and Shelby had just turned 9 months old, she was able to say a few more words and she had just grown two teeth, Reba was so excited that her little girl had grown teeth, she thought it was so cute she just couldn't wait for her to take her first steps. Reba still hadn't told anyone about the baby, she wanted to wait until her 12 week ultrasound which was in a few days, although she wanted to tell Shelby so that she understood that her mother wouldn't be able to do certain things.

''Honey do you think we should tell Shelby about the baby?'' Reba asked sitting at the table drinking her coffee

''Well it's up to you, but don't you think she is still a little to young to understand?' Brock asked as he sat next Reba

''Yeah but she need's to know otherwise she will wonder why mommy is getting fat''

Brock laughed at how blunt Reba was ''Reba your not fat yet''

''Yeah but I will be eventually I'm starting to get a little bump now'' Reba lifted her top to show Brock she smiled and patted it as she did.

Brock placed his hand on her bump, it made Reba jump a little ''Woah your hand is cold!''

''Ooops sorry'' Brock chuckled ''If you want to tell her honey then tell her''

Reba smiled she got up and went into the living room where Shelby was playing with her toys, she gasped when she saw Shelby walk from the couch to the chair without holding on ''Baby you walked'' she said to Shelby as she walked over to the chair ''Brock Shelby just walked!'' she yelled.

Brock came into the living room ''Oh clever girl''

Reba started to cry happy tears ''Aww my baby is growing up''

Shelby saw Reba crying and snuggled her head in her chest ''ahhh mama''

Reba laughed ''I love you baby''

Shelby laughed and clapped her hands

Reba then thought to herself that Shelby was still a little to young to understand about the baby so decided to wait to tell her'

* * *

A few days later and it was time for Reba's 12 week ultrasound she was a little nervous after the last 12 week ultrasound but she knew it would be fine the only issue was what Shelby would think about it when she saw the baby on the screen. They were called into the room and the nurse had asked Reba to lay on the bed and lift up her top.

''Well everything seems to be ok'' The nurse said with a smile and turned the screen so Reba could see

Reba smiled ''Look that's our baby'' she turned to Brock who just smiled

''Look Shelby, mommy has a baby in her tummy''

Shelby looked at it and her lip started to quiver and she burst out crying ''No likey no likey''

Reba's face dropped, she didn't expect Shelby to react the way she did ''Shelby honey, it's ok don't be scared''

''No likey'' she hid her head in Brock's chest ''Dada no likey''

''It's ok baby'' Brock kissed her head.

* * *

A few hours later after they had explained to Shelby a little bit more about the baby, they decided to tell the other kid's so they asked Van and Cheyenne to come over and the called Kyra and Jake and put them on speaker.

''Ok guys can you hear me?'' Reba asked talking to Jake and Kyra on the phone

''Loud and clear mom'' Kyra replied

''Yep mom i can hear you'' Jake added

Reba smiled ''Ok guys we have something to tell you and it is just to exciting''

''What what?'' Van asked getting just as excited as Reba

''Well me and your dad are expecting another baby''

Cheyenne and Van's mouths just dropped open and the speaker went silent

Reba just looked ''Well don't get all excited at once will you'' she said with a hint of sarcasm

''Wait wait did you just say that your having another baby, didn't you just like give birth to Shelby 8 months ago?'' Cheyenne asked she was a little confused

''Yeah bu what difference does that make?'' Reba was getting annoyed

''Hey mom it doesn't make a difference I'm really happy for you guy's let me know how everything is going, I gotta go Emma is hungry, Love you''

''Bye honey love you too'' Both Brock and Reba said in unison

''Jake, buddy what about you?'' Brock asked

''Well I think it's kinda cool at least Shelby will have someone to play with, so I'm happy for you guy's, I gotta go too seeya''

''Bye Jake'' Everybody shouted

Reba then looked at Cheyenne ''So what's the problem?''

''There isn't a problem'' Cheyenne said getting a little nervous

Reba rolled her eye's ''Cheyenne there is obviously something wrong otherwise you would have been a little bit happier that what you are?''

''Well don't you think you are little to old now?'' Cheyenne bluntly said

''Hey do not talk to your mother like that!'' Brock snapped

''Brock it's fine, and for your information Cheyenne no I don't think I am to old, I feel fine''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes honey I'm sure'' Reba smiled

''Well ok then as long as your ok then I'm happy for you, Congratulations'' she smiled and hugged Reba ''We better get home and feed the kids'' Cheyenne said as she pulled out of the hug ''Bye guys love you''

''Love you to baby'' Reba said as Cheyenne left

Reba took a deep breath ''Well that went well''

''Give her time she will get used to it, it was just the shock''

''Yeah but she was like that when we told her I was pregnant with Shelby'' Reba sighed

''Yeah but she was only born 8 months ago, she's probably worried because your body hasn't had that much time to rest, she will be fine you'll see'' Brock kissed Reba on the head and went to go and get Shelby from her play pen, he past her to Reba ''Hey baby''

Shelby looked at Reba and smiled then she layed her head on her stomach ''Ahhhhh''

Reba smiled ''Yeah baby ahhhh''.


	3. Chapter 3

It was coming up to Shelby's first birthday, she was able to say small sentences and walk without the help of her parents she was growing up to fast. Reba was just going into her sixth month of pregnancy and still looked as beautiful as ever, she wanted to go shopping for Shelby's birthday but first she had to go for another ultrasound, just to check that everything was ok with the baby and everything was on schedule, Reba was so excited and so was Brock he managed to win Reba over and asked her if they could find out whether they were having a boy or a girl. The nurse called Reba into the room and got Reba to lay on the bed.

"There's a very strong heartbeat" the nurse said as she moved the probe around "Now lets check to see what position the baby is in" she placed another probe on Reba's bump which wasn't very big for being 6 months pregnant "well everything seems to be fine, the baby is the right way up and is a good size" she smiled showing Reba the screen.

Reba smiled "Oh look the baby is sucking its thumb, look Shelby there's the baby"

"Shelby don't like baby" she pulled a face

Reba just laugexcuse thought Shelby was just like Cheyenne

"So do you guy's want to know the sex?" The nurse asked

Reba smiled "Yeah"

"From what I can see, it's a boy" she pointed out how she knew

"Wow" Brock said "I have little boy" he smiled kissing Reba

"Hey little dude" Reba said putting her hand on the screen

Brock looked at Shelby "Did you hear that Shelbs your gonna have a little brother"

Shelby shook her head "Shelby don't want brother"

Reba and Brock just laughed at her, they definately had another Cheyenne.

* * *

After they had finished at the doctors, they made their way to the mall to go and buy some stuff for Shelby's first birthday party. Shelby had seen something she liked so Brock went with her and left Reba to walk around and get the stuff that she needed. She was looking at some birthday banners, they were so many to choose from that she couldn't decide what to get.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen for a while" said a male voice standing behind Reba

Reba jumped and turned quickly to see who it was, her mouth dropped "J J Jack"

Jack laughed "Hey Reba"

"Jack Morgan" Reba smiled "How ya doing?" She asked as she went to hug him

Jack jumped back when he felt something kick him "What was that?!"

Reba just laughed she then pulled her top tight around her waist to reveal her bump, Jack's mouth dropped "Wow" was all he could say

"Yep" Reba replied with a smile

Jack was just about to speak, when he saw a little toddler running up to Reba and hiding behind her leg's

"Oh did Cheyenne have another baby?" he asked looking at the little girl

"Mama" The little girl called holding her arms out so that Reba could pick her up

"Oh she"s yours?" Jack was in shock

"Yep this is Shelby"

"Mama who that?" Shelby asked pointing to Jack

"This is Jack, he is a friend of mama's" Reba replied with a smile "You gonna say hello?"

Shelby waved and hid her head in Reba's hair

Jack laughed "Hi... Erm" he looked at Reba for a name

"Shelby"

"Hi Shelby it's nice to meet you" he smiled

"Hey Reba are you done ye... Oh hi Dr Morgan" Brock said agrab put his arm around Reba

Jack was a little uncomfortable "Brock"

"Shelby do you want to go to daddy now, mama's getting a back ache honey"

Reba past Shelby to Brock "Daddy" Shelby smiled and gave Brock a kiss

"awww thank you honey" Brock smiled and looked at Jack who was staring at Reba "So what brings you here Jack?" Brock began glaring at him

"Oh er was just getting a fffew things" Jack replied nervously "I better be going, nice to see you again Reba, bye Brock"

"Bye Jack" Reba replied as she watched him walk off

"What a moron" Brock said and chuckled to himself

Reba hit him and glared at him "Why did you scare him off?"

"Because he was staring at you, I didn't like it"

"He wasn't staring at me he was staring at this" Reba pointed to her bump

"I don't care he was still staring" Brock turned his nose up

"Your jealous aren't you?" Reba smirked

"Noooooo" Brock replied

Reba laughed "Liar"

"Reba"

"Your unbelievable Brock!" Reba snapped

Brock was shocked, he thought Reba was over reacting just a little bit, he just put it down to hormones so he brushed it off.

"But..."

"No you wait until we get home, I am not arguing with you here"

"Argue, what's there to argue about?"

"Oh I'll think of something" Reba said as she walked off

Shelby started laughing "Mama mad at daddy"

"Hey that isn't funny"

"Daddy get told off by mama" Shelby was still laughing

Brock smiled and shook his head, he wasn't looking forward to going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update had a busy week but now I should be back on track, so here is chapter 4 for you :)**

* * *

A few days later and Reba was still angry at Brock for the Jack incident she hadn't spoken to him for two days, and Brock new never to try and lk to her when she was like that because it would only cause arguments, she even made him sleep on the couch and he didn't object he just did as he was told. Poor Shelby could sense the tension between her parents, she was very clitheme specially with Reba, she would follow her everywhere and would cry if Reba was out of sight.

One afternoon whilst Shelby was having a nap Reba decided she would take a shower, Brock was at work so she didn't need to worry about being disturbed and Shelby was a heavy sleeper she would sleep for hours, but Reba took the monitor with her just incase. She turned on the naps and let the water run whilst she got out of her clothes. She was half way through her shower when she felt a funny sensation in her stomach. "Ooh" she said as she placed her hand on her bump, she felt the baby kick "hey little dude" she said looking down at her bump.

* * *

A few hours later, Shelby had woken up from her nap and Reba sat down down with her and read her a story, Shelby loved stories especially stories about princesses, she laid her head on Reba's stomach whilst she was listening to the story and felt something kick her in the face "ouch" she then began to cry

"Shelby it's ok, it's just your brother saying hello"

"no like it" Shelby replied

"It's ok baby, give mama your hand" Reba took Shelby's hand and placed it on her bump and the baby kicked again causing Shelby's hand to bounce up and down, she was shocked her eyes were wide and she just stared at Reba's stomach "Baby in there?" She pointed to the bump

"Yeah honey, baby in here"

Shelby put her hand back on Reba's stomach and she felt the baby kick again, she started laughing she thought it was funny that her hand kept bouncing off. Reba chuckled at her daughters fascination.

"Mama?"

"Yeah princess"

"Shelby love baby" she lifted Reba's top and kissed her bump

"awwwww" Reba started to get teary eyed

"Mama?"

"Yeah"

"Shelby love you too" she gave Reba a big grin showing her new teeth

"Awwww baby girl mama loves you too" she kissed Shelby's head

"And Shelby love daddy" she smiled "mama love daddy?"

She saw Brock standing in the door way but didn't say anything as Brock told her not to he just stood there and waited to hear Reba's response

"Yeah mama loves daddy" Reba smiled when she saw Shelby grin.

Brock smiled when he heard Reba say that she loved him "Well daddy loves mama very much" he said as he walked over to the couch where Reba was sitting "I'm sorry for the way I behaved the other day Reba, I was a little jealous, I've only just got you back I couldn't stand it if I lost you again" he knelt down in front of Reba so they were face to face "You are beautiful, amazing, fantastic and I love everything about you, I love the away you sleep, I love the way you smile, I love your laugh, I love the fact the your a great mom to our kids" he held her hands

Reba let tears run down her cheeks "What got to me Brock is the fact you got jealous in the first place, how could you even think I would even think about doing anything like that I know what it's like to be cheated on and it's horrible, Brock I love you, I always have and always will, you are the only man that I need in my life, well apart from Jake and little man in here" she pointed to her bump "It will always be you, I love you so very much" the tears were still running down her face, Brock cupped her face in her hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs and rested his forehead on hers

"I'm sorry for everything I said the other day" he kissed her on the lips

"I'm sorry too" she smiled and kissed him again, Shelby covered her eyes "yuck kissy kissy"

Both Reba and Brock laughed at Shelby she was so funny

"Brock give me your hand" Reba held her hand out and took Brock's hand and placed it on her bump "oh wow" Brock smiled

"Hey son I'm your daddy" he smiled "Reba that's our little boy in there"

Reba chuckled "I know, he has been doing this all day, I think we have a little foot player in here"

"That's my boy" he smiled and kissed Reba again "I have everything right here, I love you Reba Nell"

"Daddy love Shelby too?"

"Yep daddy loves Shelby too" he kissed her head

"So Reba do we have a name for him yet?"

Reba thought for a minute and smiled "I like Brandon"

"Yeah that's sounds good"

"Brandon Alexander Hart, yep I love it" she smiled

Brock smiled "Me to"

"Oh I love you to" Reba smiled and kissed Brock


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks ahead gone by and Reba was now 8 months pregnant and looking as beautiful as always, she was excited because it was Shelby's first birthday, whilst Shelby was still asleep Reba had decided to put up some balloons and banners all pink as Shelby was a girl. Reba had spoiled her with loads of presents but then again she did it foof the other three when the were small. She had brought a lovely birthday cake that had a princess on it, it Was Belle as she thought it represented Shelby nicely because Belle means beauty in french. Reba had invited Cheyenne and Van over with the kids and she also invited BJ and Henry, she had asked Brock first just I case he felt awkward sitting in the same room with a boy he thought was his son but he turned out not to be, but Brock said it was fine as it was Shelby's day and it would only be for a few hours. After Reba had everything sorted she went upstairs to go and wake Shelby

"Shelby" Reba whispered softly but Shelby was fast asleep she looked so cute "Shelby Leigh, come on baby it's time to get up" she stroked Shelby"s Haiti which made her stir, she woke up and saw Reba staring at her and grinned

"Mama"

"Good morning sweetie" She took Shelby out of her cot and gave her a kiss "Honey guess what, it's your birthday today, your 1" she said in her child like voice she always did that.

"Shelby birthday me 1" Shelby replied

"Yes baby your 1" Reba smiled

"Me big now?" Shelby asked

"Almost" Reba kissed her head and took her over to her changing table to change her diaper and get her dressed up for her little party and then she took her downstairs, where there were a huge pile of presents. Shelby's eyes lit up when she saw them, she looked at the pile and then looked at Reba "For Shelby?" She asked pointing at them and looking at Reba.

Reba smiled "Yep all for you"

Shelby smiled and clapped "Shelby have now?"

"Soon sweetie we have to wait for Chey chey and Van first" Reba said shutting Shelby on the couch.

"Yay Chey Chey and Van" Shelby looked around for Brock but she couldn't see him "Where daddy?" She asked looking at Reba

"Daddy had to go out and get something for mama, he will be back soon baby" Reba said as she walked into the kitchens, Shelby got off the couch and followed her "Shelby help mama?"

Reba chuckled "Shelby mama doesn't need any help but you can sit up here and watch" Reba walked around the counter and picked Shelby up and put her on the stool and tucked her right under so she wouldn't fall.

Just as Reba had finished tucking Shelby under, Cheyenne walked thought the door "Where's my birthday princess?" She smiled

Shelby out her arms out "Chey chey!" She squealed

"Happy Birthday Shelby Leigh" she picked Shelby up and gave her. A hug and a kiss

"Well my little sister in law certainly does look pretty, say she reminds of someone I know, she had red hair, blue eyes and is fat" Van chuckled to himself

"Hey less of the fat, it won't be there much longer, mo-ron" Rena slapped his arm

Shelby giggled "Van a momon"

"Shelby Leigh!" Reba screeched as she laughed "That's Mama's word"

"Sowy mama"

"It's ok baby"

Brock walked in the kitchen with a big box in his hand "Where is my beautiful girl?"

"I'm right here Brock" Reba said with a smirk

"I meant my other beautiful girl" Brock scowled at Reba and as she walked past he slapped her butt

"Daddy" Shelby put her arms out to Brock

"Happy Birthday sweetie" he kissed Shelby "Say shall we see what's in this box?"

"Yeah is it for Shelby?" She asked

"Yep it's yours baby" he put Shelby on the floor and bent down and placed the box on the floor, Shelby studied it for a minute and undid the wrapping and pulled the top of the box her eyes lit up and she gave a big grin, she put both her hands in and pulled out a great big grey fluffy bear, she smiled and turned to Reba "look mama bear bear"

"Thats a big bear honey" Reba smiled

"Thankoo daddy" Shelby gave Brock a kiss

"Your welcome, oh and she has the same name as you"

"bear bear called Shelby?" Shelby was amazed

"Yep"

Shelby smiled and hugged the bear "Shelby love Shelby" she started to giggle really hard which made everyone else laugh, they thought Shelby was so cute and clever for her age.

* * *

A few hours later and everybody was finally there to celebrate Shelby's birthday, Reba had decided to two the cake, she walked into the living room with the cake in her hand and a number one candle that was lit on top of the cake, as soon as Shelby saw the candle she hid behind Cheyennes leg, Cheyenne picked her up and everybody began to sing " Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Shelby, happy birthday to you"

"ok sweetie make a wish and blow out your candle" Reba said to her in her baby voice

Shelby blew out her candle and everybody scheme red and clapped "Good girl Shelby" Reba smiled and went out into the kitchen to go and cut the cake, BJ was already in there getting plates ready

"I hear it's a boy" BJ said

"what, whats a boy?" Reba was confused

BJ rolled her eyes and pointed to Reba's bump

"ohhhh oh yes it is a boy" she smiled and patted her stomach

BJ was a little jealous, she so wanted Brock to be Henry's father, she put on a brave face "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you"

"Thank's BJ" Reba hugged her

They smiled at each other and Reba walked back into the living room with the plates as did BJ with the rest of the plates, Reba gave erroneous a piece and then went over to Brock ands at on his lap, she gotta spoonful of cake and fed it to him, she smiled them kissed him, BJ felt a little uneasy but she wasn't going to let it bother her.

Reba and Brock both carried on feeding and kissing each other, Brock placed his hand on Reba's bump and kissed it "I can't wait to meet you little man" he whispered, he looked up at Reba and smiled "you look so hot, do you know that?" He winked flirtatiously

"Brock not now we have company, but maybe later when everyone has gone home, we could get it on" she winked back and smiled

"Oh is that a promise?" He grinned

"Oh yes"

"Well we always have the kitchen counter, we haven't done it there yet" the he kissed her

"You just killed it, but there is no harm in trying" she smiled and. Kissed him back "I love you"

"I love you too" Brock smiled and flicked her nose

"Hey!"

Brock just chuckled, he had never been so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Reba was now 9 months pregnant and she was close to her due date, she was excited she couldn't wait to meet her little boy, she had made sure that she had everything ready, her bag was packed and put by the front door, the baby's room was ready and was painted in blue. She had decided to put Shelby in another room to her objection but as soon as Reba mentioned it would be bigger so she could have more toys she stopped complaining.

It was a normal Saturday, Brock would get up with Shelby and leave Reba to sleep in, it was 10.30 am when Reba woke, she was shocked when she looked at the clock she was always up by 9.30 the latest. She heaved herself out of bed, she had a slight pain in her side, it was nothing major she she just brushed it off and carried on, she gave herself a quick wash and then made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Shelby sitting at the counter eating her cereal and Brock making pancakes.

"Good morning" Reba Said in her chirpy voice

"Mama" Shelby smiled

"Morning baby" Reba kissed Shelby on the head "Morning honey" she said as she walked round to where Brock was standing and kissed him on the lips

"Morning sweetheart, how you feeling?" Brock asked and placing his Hanson Reba's over sized bump

"Great, just a little tired that's all" she smiled and placed her hand on top of Brock's

Brock smiled "Not long to go now"

Reba smiled and went and sat down next to Shelby "mama baby" Shelby said and pointed to Reba's bump

"What's that sweetie?" Reba asked

"Baby out?" Shelby asked

"Oh" Reba chuckled "Soon baby girl"

"Shelby love baby" she smiled

"awww you're so cute" Reba smiled but her face soon changed to uncomfortable expression when her back started to ache

"Reba are you ok honey?" Brock asked with a concerned look on his face

"Yeah just have a little back ache that's all" Reba smiled

"Well go and sit on the couch it's a lot more comfier" Brock helped Reba down off the stool and she made her way into the living room.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Reba was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the T.V. Brock took Shelby shopping. Reba stopped flicking when she heard the whether girl mention major thunder storms and showers and strong winds in Huston Texas, and advised everyone not to go out in it. "What's new there are always storms here" Reba mumbled to herself after she heard that she heard a big lap of thunder "Wow that was loud" she said to herself then it started to pour with rain. A few minutes later and Brock and Shelby returned both soaking wet.

"Mama Shelby all wet" said a very unhappy Shelby she was dripping with water her hair was soaked her clothes too

"Aww baby your freezing, Brock go and get changed and ill sort out Shelby"

Reba took Shelby upstairs to get her dried up and changed into nice clean clothes.

Just as Reba finished getting Shelby changed there was another loud roar of thunder, Shelby screamed "Mama Shelby no like" she started to cry

"I know baby, mama's here" Reba gave Shelby a hug and took her back downstairs where Brock was sitting with a few movies and popcorn "Well we can't go out so I thought we could just chill with a few movies and snacks"

Reba smiled "Sounds great, what do you think Shelby, movies and snacks sound good?"

Shelby clapped her hands "Yaaaay Belle!" She screeched

Brock chuckled "I take it little miss Shelby Leigh wants to watch Beauty and the Beast first"

Reba laughed "Of course"

Reba sat on the couch and sat Shelby next to her whilst Brock set up the DVD.

* * *

After a few hours of watching movies and having dinner and the storm still hadn't calmed down. Shelby was upstairs fast asleep, it took Reba a while but she lauded next to her and sang to her until she fell asleep. Brock and Reba were watching TV, Brock was watching it more than Reba she kept dozing off but when the thunder would sound she would be wide awake.

"Honey why don't you go on up to bed?" Brock said stroking Reba's face

"I'm fine" Reba replied

"No Reba your falling asleep all over the place"

Reba held her hands up "Ok ok I'm not gonna argue I'm going" she kissed Brock "Good night, I love you"

"I love you to honey" Brock smiled

Reba went and checked on Shelby to see that she was still fast asleep, Reba covered her up and kissed her on the head. She then made her way to her room and went had a wash and got herself changed and tucked herself up in bed and fell asleep "ah ouch!" Reba shot bolt up right and held her stomach as she felt a sharp pain, she took a few deep breaths until it had passed and then lauded back down again, only to have another sharp pain "oh Jesus!" Reba screeched as she felt her water break "BROCK!" She yelled

Brock came running up the Starks and ran into the room to see Reba leaning her hands against the bed and bent half way "Reba honey what's happened?"

"My water just broke"

"Wait what?" Brock didn't take it in the first time

"MY WATER JUST BROKE MO-RON!" Reba yelled "ohhhh" she started to breath though her contraction

"Oh god you have got to be kidding me, what the hell am I meant to do?" block was panicking

Reba was in no state to even suggest anything she was to busy breathing and having contractions.

"Got it ill go and call the doctor" Brock went to run out of the room

"Are you being serious?! What doctor is gonna come out at this time in this whether?!" Reba screamed at him "ohhhhh my god!"

"Well Reba what else to you suggest!" Brock was yelling aswell

Reba started to cry "I don't know Brock!"

Brock went around to her side and rubbed her back whilst she was having another contraction "I'm sorry honey" he kissed her head

"Ooohh Brock I can't believe this is happening what are we gonna do?" She bawls still crying "ohhh!"

"Ok Reba breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, I'm gonna have to deliver the baby"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I said I'm gonna have to deliver the baby"

Reba didn't have the energy to argue she was to busy crying and breathing

"Right honey get on the bed"

Reba got on the bed and positioned herself so she was comfortable and Brock checked to see how she was doing "Right honey there isn't much happening so I'm gonna go and get some towels and water and stuff, ok?"

Reba just nodded

Brock ran down the stairs and grabbed the stuff he needed crashing into things as he was rushing about, he came rushing back in the room

"Br Br Brock I can't do thirds, I feel everything!" Reba screamed

"Reba listen to me you can do this, I know you can you have done it four times before" he said rubbing her knee as he was checking to see far she was

"Brock I need to push"

"Ok honey push if you need to"

Reba held onto both of her knees pressed her chin into her chest and began to push "Oh my god!" She screamed as she pushed

"Honey your doing great keep going" Brock held Reba's hands as she pushed again "Good girl Reba your doing so well" Brock was getting emotional he had never delivered any of his children it was so surreal

Reba stopped pushing and took deep breaths, her contractions had calmed down for the minute "Oh man this is weird, I never thought my husband would have to deliver my kid" Reba began to chuckle and then she cried "oh no oh no I gotta push"

"Push then"

Reba did just that she pushed again "oh honey I can see his head, he has got lots of black hair" Brock started to cry

"Oh I'm so tired Brock" Reba was still crying

"Homey I know but I just need you to push one mor time and then our little man will be here, do you think you could do that?"

"Ok I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna push" Reba got herself back into her position and gave one very big push

"Good girl honey, he's coming, he's coming" Brock was still crying "I've got him"

The baby let out a scream

"Oh wow, hey little man, I'm your daddy" Brock smiled "You did it honey"

Reba was still crying she was so overwhelmed "Is he ok?"

"See for yourself" Brock passed Brandon to Reba

"Oh hi honey, look at you, you look just like your daddy" Reba looked up at Brock "We did it, we have our little boy" she pulled Brock into a kiss

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you, I love you" Brock smiled

"I love you to, and I love you to even though you are all gooey and sticky" Reba chuckled "Well welcome to the world Brandon Alexander Hart"

Reba gave Brock another kiss he sat with her while the held their little boy, he stroked his head and Reba kissed his head "Your on every handsome little boy"

"Shall I go get Shelby?"

"Yeah" Reba smiled, she couldn't wait for Shelby to meet her little baby brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba shot bolt up right and checked that it was actually a dream, she felt around and came across a very big bump, she chuckled "Yeah as if I would let Brock deliver our kid", she heaved herself out of bed and stood to her feet she patted her stomach and smiled "Love you" she whispered looking down at her bump, she didn't bother putting on her dressing gown or slippers she just went straight downstairs, she smiled when she saw Brock and Shelby laughing at a cartoon they were watching, Reba loved her little family, well it was actually her big family so maybe it was her new family, she loved Cheyenne Kyra and Jake, but this time it was different for Reba she had be given a second chance, she remarried Brock, had a little girl and had a boy on the way, she never thought she would get that second chance, she had always settled for just 3 kids, but 5 wasn't a big deal she loved being a mother, yeah this time she was a little bit older but that didn't bother her.

"Good morning" Reba said with some jolly ness in her voice as she walked over to the couch

"Mama" Shelby beamed when she saw Reba

"Good morning baby" Reba kissed her head

"Hey honey, how ya doing?" Brock asked

"Well apart from being fat, I feel fantastic" Reba smiled and kissed Brock

"Well I am very happy to hear that, can I get you anything? breakfast? drink?"

"Hmmmmm" Reba tapped her chin with her finger and then she smiled "Tea and toast"

"Coming up" Brock jumped to his feet and scooted into the kitchen

Reba sat next to Shelby "What ya watching Shelby?"

"George" Shelby replied clapping her hands and smiling she loved curious George, Reba always thought she loved it because of the cute little monkey.

Reba chuckled "You are so cute?", Reba felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach "ooohhh" she took deep breaths until the pain had eased, she kept quiet and didn't say anything to Brock, she just sat there.

"Here you go honey, 2 slices of toast and a nice strong cup off tea just the way you like it" Brock smiled as he handed Reba the plate and cup

Reba smiled "Thank you"

Brock noticed that something didn't seem right with Reba, the colour had drained from her face "Reba, honey are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just look a little Peale that's all"

"Well I fell fine"

"Are you sure?" Brockwas concerned

Reba smiled "Yeah"

* * *

Reba was upstairs putting some clothe's in a bag, she was getting her bag ready for the hospital, she made she her clothes, toiletries and also her own nightdress as she hated the hospital gowns, she then had some clothes for the baby, a little blue onesie, a little hat, and some mitts and also some diapers, she was so excited. Reba then felt another pain shoot through her "ouch oh craaaapppp!" She hissed and breathed through it "Ah man they were never like this with Shelby" she said to herself, she put her hand on her stomach "Brandon is this your way of telling mommy your ready to make an appearance?"

"Brock!" She yelled

"What?!" Brock yelled back up

"Im ready!"

Brock was confused "Huh ready, ready for what?!" He called up to her

Reba rolled her eyes "I'm in labour you mo-ron!"

"Well then we better go" he grabbed Shelby and ran her out to the car and strapped her in, he then ran back to the house to see if Reba was realty, she was just coming down the stairs "Have you called Cheyenne?"

"I'm on it" Brock pulled out his phone and dialled Cheyenne's number "Hey Cheyenne, yeah great, mom's in labour can you meet us at the hospital, ok thanks Cheyenne, Yeah see you soon" he put the phone back in his pocket and then grabbed Reba's hand "Ahhhhh Reba my finger's"

"Shut up!" Reba yelled as she was having another contraction

"Ok let's go to the car"

Brock was driving to the hospital like a mad man

"Brock you mo-ron slow down!" Reba Screached

"We need to get to the hospital" Brock didn't take his eyes off the road

"Incase you haven't noticed you have your pregnant wife that is just about to give birth and your one year old daughter in this car, you idiot!"

"Hey!"

Reba grabbed the head rest "Oooooh my god!"

"Breathe honey Breathe"

"Just drive the car!" Reba wasn't interested in anything Brock was telling her

"I'm just trying to help"

"Well don't!" She hissed

Brock put his hand up "Fine you just suffer on your own then"

Shelby was a little frightened she never heard Reba yell like that "Mama scary"

Brock chuckled "Yep princess she sure is"

Reba glared at him "oh no oh no oh no" she started to get hysterical

"Reba?"

"My water... Just broke" she said as she was breathing through another contraction

"Crap" Brock put his foot down and drive even faster he wanted to get to the hospital as quick as he could.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, Cheyenne was waiting in the waiting room he quickly gave her Shelby then went off with Reba to the delivery room

"Hey Shelby your gonna be a big sister" Cheyenne said in her child like voice

"Yeah"

Reba was now in the delivery room she changed into her her night gown, and then the doctor attached a monitor to Reba's stomach "What's that for?"

"Oh it's just to monitor the baby's heart beat whilst delivering, it's a new thing we have to do"

"oh ok"

"Right Reba, your just about ready to start pushing so make yourself as comfortable as you can" the doctor gave her smile

Reba got into a position that she felt comfortable in, sat up legs bent and Brock was sat behind her so that when she pushed she would lean against him

"Right Reba are you ready?"

"No" she started to cry

Brock was a little confused "Honey what's the matter?"

"I can't do this Brock, I'm tired"

"Oh honey I know but you can do this, I know you can, so when the doc tells you to push, push ok"

Reba nodded she caws still crying

"Ok Reba push"

Reba did as she was told and pushed and Brock kissed her head whilst she did

"Oh good girl, Reba" the doctor smiled "and again"

Reba pushed again "Ohhhhh craaaap" she screamed

"Honey you are doing so well keep going"

"Ooooh Brock I can't"

"You can your doing it" he kissed her head again

"Your doing great Reba and breathe" the doctor called to her

Reba took deep breaths

"Ok Reba your gonna have to push a little harder for the head ok"

"ok"

"Push"

So Reba pushed as hard as she could, she squeezed Brock's hands as hard as she could "It's burning, it's burning"

"I know but the heads almost out push a little more"

Reba gave that little push

The monitor started to frantically go off, Reba started to panic "What's going on, why is it doing that?"

"The chords wrapped round the baby's kneck, Reba your gonna have to push I'm sorry"

Reba pushed

"Got him" the doctor said

There was silence in the room "He's not crying, why isn't he crying?" Reba started to cry

"Honey it's ok he will be fine" Brock kissed her

a few minutes later and out came the loudest scream, the doctor passed the baby straight to Reba

"ohhh hello baby, hey Brandon" Reba was smiling "oh you are gorgeous, Brock look its our little boy"

Brock smiled "I know, hi little dude"

Brandon started to cry again

"ohhh I know, it's ok mama's here" she kissed him on the head "Brock go and get Shelby"


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes alter and Brock appeared in the waiting room

"How did it go?" Cheyenne asked I trying to hold the excitement in.

"Well" Brock said with a straight face

Cheyenne's face changed "What's happened, is it mom is it the baby?" She began to panic

Brock let out a little laugh "Everything is fine your mom did fantastic and Brandon is ok, he gave us a little scare but he has a great pair of lungs"

Cheyenne gave a big grin "Oh I'm so excited, can I go see them"

"You can, but Im gonna take Shelby first" He smiled and walked over to Shelby sitting at a little table doing some colouring "Hey Shelby honey"

Shelby smiled "Daddy" she looked for Reba but she couldn't see her "Where mama?"

Brock smiled "there is someone that we would like you to meet, they are with mama"

Shelby smiled "Yay mama"

Brock laughed "come on let's go" he took Shelby by the hand and walked with her to Reba's room.

Brock walked into Reba's room with Shelby, she smiled when she saw Reba "Mama" she ran to the side of her bed, but then she stopped and stared when she says Reba holding Brandon

"Hey Baby" Reba said with a smile

Shelby just looked "Who that?"

Reba giggled "This is Brandon your baby brother, do you wanna see?"

"Ok" she tried to climb on the bed but kept slipping so Brock gave her a little help, Shelby's face was a picture her mouth was wife open, she had. Never seen a baby before "Baby" she pointed

Reba smiled "Yeah honey"

"Shelby hold baby?" Shelby asked

"If you want to baby, come a bit closer to mama"

Shelby moved herself so she was a bit closer to Reba, across moved Shelby's arm so that it was resting on her leg, she then placed Brandon into Shelby's arms. Shelby smiled she s kissed Brandon's head "Shelby love Brandon"

Reba smiled a little tear run down her face, which was visible to Brock "Honey, what's wrong?"

She turned to face Brock "I'm just so happy, we have been given a second chance and look what we have got from it, 2 beautiful children. I love you"

Brock kissed Reba "I love you to honey" he kissed her head "Shelby lets go now we need to let mama rest"

Shelby's bottom lip started to quiver "but Shelby stay with mama" she began to cry

"Hey baby don't cry, mama will be home tomorrow ok, I promise. Now go with daddy and be a good girl, I Love you"

Shelby gave Reba a kiss and a hug "Bye mama" she waved

"Bye baby" she smiled.

* * *

A few days later, things were a little hectic in the Hart household Brandon was screaming and Shelby was misbehaving since Brandon had come home,Shelby's behaviour had changed, she wouldn't do as she was told and she was mean to Reba, it was alright for Brock he was at work all day, poor Reba had to stay home and look after a naughty toddler and a screaming newborn. Reba had managed to settle Brandon and get him off to sleep, she noticed that Shelby was being very quiet, she walked into the kitchen to see that Shelby had scribbled all over the table with pen. Reba gasped "Shelby Leigh Hart, what have you done?"

Shelby smiled "Shelby draw picture"

Reba bent down to Shelby's level "You do not scribble on the table with pen we use paper!"

"Shelby no paper"

"Well then you should have waited until mama was finished with your brother, your a very bad girl and mama is very sad with Shelby, you have made a wrong choice, now go and sit on time out!" Reba was angry, she had never shouted. At Shelby like that before.

Shelby began to cry "Shelby no like mama" she ran off

Reba let a few tears fall down her cheek, she was so frustrated, she couldn't understand why Shelby was behaving the way she did and she was mad at Brock for leaving her at home all day with 2 young children, she couldn't cope.

A few minutes later Brock walked in the door "Honey I'm home"

Reba just glared at him

"Ok what have I done?"

"What have you done, what have you done?!, you knocking me up was what you did and now I have 2 kids under the age of 5!"

Brock held his hands up "Reba calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled

"Jeez Reba what's happened?"

"Your daughter does nothing but misbehaves and refuses to listen to me, she has just scribbles all over the table in pen, and your son refuses to sleep and screams all day, and you, you get away with doing nothing because you work all day!" Reba was still angry

Brock was beginning to get a little angry "The reason I work Reba is to pay the bills and put food on our tables and to pay for the clothes that we wear!"

"At least you get out of the house and get time to yourself!"

Reba put her hand to her mouth she regretted what she said

"Reba, what's all this about?"

Reba didn't say anything she just walked out of the house not even telling Brock where she was going.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I changed the rating to M for one reason Reba and Brock love :) enjoy

* * *

It had been a few hours since Reba had walked out on her family, she drove around for a while and come a cross a little lake, she pulled up at the side and walked around the lake and found a bench to sit on, she took a deep breath taking in the fresh air, it was so peaceful, there were the odd people taking their dogs for a walk but other than that there was silence. Reba sat back and reflected back on when her and Brock first met and grow she fell in love with him a straight away, he was the only man who knew how to make her feel special and loved and still does. Reba smiled when she thought back on the day she found out she was pregnant with Cheyenne she cried straight away because it taken them so long to get pregnant that when she found out she was so happy, she was finally having a baby with the man she loved. Then she thought back to the day Cheyenne was born, she chuckled when she thought about Brock crying like a baby because he had a little girl, Reba being Reba loved him even more for that and she fell instantly in love with her little girl, then came along Kyra and Jake. She then let the tears fall as she thought about the day she found out Brock was having an affair with Barbara Jean, she remembers how heart broken and hurt she felt, how could the man she had been married to for twenty years and to whom she had three kids with could do that to her, she was so angry with him but thought all of that she loved him and she never stopped. It took her 8 years to finally realise just how much she loved and needed him she still does she just s doesn't know it yet. She grinned even bigger when she thought about her babies Shelby and Brandon, she was then brought out of her thoughts with a bleeping noise coming from her phone, she took it from her pocket and looked, it was a message from Brock it read:

_Reba please come, we need to talk. What's all this about?. I had a talk with Shelby and she seems to understand and she is very very sorry. Pleas come home honey, I'm worried about you, I love you xxxx_

__Reba smiled when she saw the words 'I love you', she then saw her screensaver, it was a picture of Brock, Shelby and Brandon a few hours after he was born, Reba ran her thumb over the picture "I love you to" she said to herself, that's when it hit her, she couldn't be without Brock or her kids they needed her but most importantly she need them "Reba what the heck are you doin, go home" she straightened herself up and ran back to the car and drove as fast as she could get back to the place where she belonged. Home.

* * *

Reba had finally made her way back to the house she pulled up round the back of the house, she got out of the car, took a deep breath and smiled. She walked in the door where Brock was sitting at the table, he saw Reba out of the corner of his eye and stood up to look at her, Reba just stood there silently until she saw the relief in Brock's eyes then she just burst into tears, she ran straight into his arms and kissed him "Brock I'm so sorry, I didn't..." She was cut off by another kiss "Shhhh, it's ok I'm just glad your safe and your home" he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you so much Brock"

"I love you to, so are we gonna talk about it?"

Reba nodded and sat down at the table "I was so stressed out, Shelby was misbehaving which may I add is very unlike her and Brandon was constantly screaming the house down. Then Shelby scribbled all over the table and that was it I just blew and really shouted at her and then you came home all smily which made it worse I couldn't help but start yelling at you, then I got so mad I just walked out"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad in general, Brock I hardly ever get to see you anymore, by the time you get home from work I'm wiped out which then leaves me miserable and then we just end up snapping at eachother"

"Well honey I have to work, to put food on the table and to keep a roof over our heads"

"I know I know, it would just be nice for us to have a little time pot ourselves without the kids, Brock I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you again" tears began to form in her eyes

"Oh honey, that's not going to happen, its just frustrating when you don't talk to me"

"I'm sorry"

"Look I tell you what how about I call Cheyenne and see if she will have the kids over night and you and me spend some quality time together, go have some dinner and then let me show you just how much I love you" he winked at her

Reba laughed and rolled her eyes "Honey you do realise that I have just given birth which makes me very fertile and I'm sorry but I don't want any more babies 5 is enough, sorry dude your gonna have to wait 5 more weeks" she smiled she loved tormenting Brock

"Oh man, can't we just use something" he grinned

"Ok ok I will do you a deal let me go back on the pill and you wear a condom and I will let you do what ever you want"

"Deal" Brock grinned and leaned over and kissed Reba

"Is Shelby still mad at me?" Reba asked

"No she just felt a little left out, she hasn't really spent anytime with you the past few months you've been busy getting stuff ready for Brandon and you have been busy with him"

"Alright I feel bad enough as it is with out you rubbing it in, oh I better go and see my baby before she yells at me" she gave a little chuckle and made her way to Shelby.

She made her way up the stairs and made her way to Shelby's room when she heard a little voice coming from Brandon's room

"Shelby sorry Bwanwon, Shelby love you"

Reba stood in the doorway for a few minutes listening to Shelby tittering away to Brandon, she smiled and cried a little when she heard Shelby tell Brandon that she loved him, Reba walked in quietly and sat next to Shelby "Hey baby"

Shelby just looked at her and carried on playing "Shelby mad at mama"

"I know baby and mama is very sorry"

Shelby ignored her

"Hey you can't stay mad at me forever" she played with Shelby's little ponytail that sat right on the top of her head

"Shelby can"

"Why?"

"Mama is mean, Shelby doesn't like mean mama, go away"

Reba was hurt when Shelby told her that she was mean and that she wanted her to go away, tears starting rolling down her face "I'm sorry baby, mama didn't mean to be mean and I love you very much, ill be with daddy downstairs if you need me" she just let the tears fall when she went to take Brandon from his crib.

"Mama"

Reba looked at Shelby and bent down to her level and held her arms out to her, Shelby started to cry and ran straight to Reba "Shelby sorry mama, I love you"

"I love you to princess, so very much"

Reba sat there for a few minutes just holding Shelby, then Brandon started to whimper, Reba got up and got him out of his crib "Hey little man" she said as she kissed his nose she sat back down next to Shelby and he'll them both tightly "Mama loves you both so very much always and forever"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to rarararawr for your help with this chapter :)**

* * *

Reba was near enough ready to go on her date with Brock, she was excited she hadn't e really spent much time with him alone since their honeymoon, she was just touching up her make up and adding her jewellery and a lose perfume and she was ready, she quickly checked herself out in the mirror and smiled "You still got it" she said to herself. She made her way downstairs where Brock was waiting for her, his jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing, a beautiful black dress (the one she wore at fight night) and beautiful shoes, and her long wavy hair, she pulled the outfit off, she chuckled at Brock's expression

"Brock are you ok?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face

"Yeah, my god Reba you look beautiful" he gave her smile

"Thank you"

"People wouldn't believe that you have just given birth to your fifth child, you got your figure back"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Awww I knew there was a reason why I loved you" she kissed Brock

"Ready?"

"Yeah, oh I'm just gonna ring Shelby I promised her I would say goodnight"

"you can do that on the way, lets go"

Reba pulled out her phone and dialled Cheyennes number

"Hello?"

"Hey Cheyenne it's mom"

"Hey mom"

"Is Shelby there I promised her I would call her"

"Yeah hold on"

"Hewo"

Reba smiled when she heard Shelby's little voice "Hey baby girl"

"Mama, you called"

"I promised I would, are you being a good for your sister?"

"Yeah"

"Are you helping her with Brandon?"

"uh huh"

"Oh well I'm very glad to hear that, ok baby I'm gonna go now, be a good girl and I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok mama, Shelby love you"

"I love you to baby, night night"

"Night mama" Shelby made a kissing noise noise down the phone

Reba smiled and did the same thing "Night honey" she put her phone away

She gave a happy sigh

"Is she ok?"

"Yep she's fine"

"Good" Brock smiled

Then a thought dawned on Reba, she didn't actually know where Brock was taking her "Brock where are we going?"

"Well you know that new restaurant that opened last week?"

"Yeah that expens... Wait Brock?!"

"what?"

"do you know how expensive that place is?"

"Yeah so what's the big deal?"

"Why are we going there, why can't we just go to petit Jacques?"

"Because Reba I want to go to this new place"

"But but..."

"No buts we are going there"

"Fine" Reba whined

"And anyway you deserve it" he smiled at her

"why?"

"Because you're an amazing woman"

Reba grinned "awwwww Brock stop it you will make me cry"

"oh jeez don't get all emotional on me, you cry alot you never used to"

"Blame your your kids they made me like this"

Brock chuckled "I don't care I love you no matter what"

"I love you to"

They pulled up outside the restaurant where Brock gave the Valet guy the car key, and he and Reba made their way into the restaurant, they walked up too the receptionist "Reservation for Hart"

The receptionist checked her list and saw Brock's name on her list, she smiled "this way please"

They followed the girl and she showed them to their table "Here you go" she smiled

"Thank you" Reba gave the girl a smile and sat down

"Well this is nice" she smiled

Brock smiled back at her he was just staring

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Your beautiful who wouldn't stare at you"

"I am not beautiful, I'm old and I'm a mother of five and I'm wrinkly"

"You are not old, your a fantastic mother of five and you are not wrinkly you have lovely skin, you always have" Brock smiled

Reba started to blush and she gritted her teeth "Stop it your embarrassing me"

"What so a me telling you my wife that you are beautiful is embarrassing, oh please"

Reba kicked his leg under the table "Shut up mo-ron"

"ouch!"

Reba giggled.

* * *

After a lovely meal, they made their way back home, reba couldn't help but grin all the way home.

"why are you grinning like that?"

"Because I have just had a very nice dinner with a very nice man who thinks that his wife is beautiful"

"No no I don't think, I know you are beautiful"

"your not so bad yourself" Reba smiled and winked at him

"Thanks"

They pulled up outside the house and walked up the path hand in hand

"Thank you for this Brock" she stopped and kissed him

"Anything for my queen" Brock smiled and kissed her back

They walked into the house and it was so quiet, it had been a very long time since they both had come home to an empty house

"wow it hasn't been this quiet since jake and Kyra left" Reba smiled

"Wow it sure is quiet"

"Want a drink, I think I still have some wine somewhere I'm sure it's in the kitchen ill just go and get..."

"No honey I will go and get it, you sit down and make yourself comfortable"

Reba looked at him "ok"

Brock toddled off into the kitchen

Reba felt a little weird it was like she was on her face eat with Brock all over again, she smiled. She then started to look around the room she wanted her photo album of the early days when her and Brock first got together. Whilst Reba was looking for that Brock was still rummaging around in the kitchen flooding for the wine "I'm sure she used to keep it in this cupboard it was here the other day, oh she's been cleaning again" he chuckled to himself and looked in the next cupboard where he found the wine, he looked at the bottle his eyes widened "Oh my god she still has this" it was a bottle of wine that they had bought whilst they were on vacation but they never tort round to drinking it because Reba had found out she was pregnant with Cheyenne and forgotten about it until now. He grabbed they glasses and made his way back into the living room when he saw Reba looking through an old photo album, Reba smiles sadly when she come across a picture of her and Brock when they were in college.

"What are you doing?" He asks her but knows

"Oh just taking a trip down memory lane" she turns around and talkies the glass from Brock's hand and walks back over to the couch with the photo album. "Wanna join me in that trip?". They both smile at each other and Reba placed the album between them. As they looked through the album, they came across pictures they didn't even remember they had, they laughed when they came across of picture of Cheyenne dressed in Reba's clothes "She was such a poser, she still is" Reba smiled "My not so baby girl anymore"

"I know I can't believe our little girl is nearly 30"

"Tell me about it" Reba smiled and carried flicking through the album

"Then we have this one, our first date, do you remember?"

Brock smiled "Yeah, you were so nervous that you had this little nervous giggle, it was cute, you had beautiful long red hair and gorgeous smile and may I add a very sexy body" he winked at her

Reba giggled "your an animal"

"what it's true, you did have a sexy body, you still do"

Reba just smiled at him she became a little nervous but she didn't know why, she had known Brock for over thirty years and he had made her nervous. Brock ran a finger down her arm causing Reba to shiver, she leant forward so her eyes met his and there noses were touching, Brock couldn't resist and made the first move and planted a kiss on her lips, Reba closed her eye's and groaned into his mouth. Brock's hand were placed around Reba's waist and Reba's hand were pulling on the collar of his shirt. Reba deepened the kiss and they let their tongues intertwine. Brock then moved his hands down Reba's hips and moved his kisses down her jaw bone, Reba moaned as he kissed her neck, she tilted her head to the side so that Brock had better access. Her breathing got heavier the more he kissed her, she wanted him, she wanted him to make love to her they way he did on their first date. Reba grabbed his face and kissed his lips once again letting their tongues intertwine. Brock then began to run his hand up Reba's leg and running it under her dress and carried on until he reached her panties, Reba gasped when she felt his hand her most private place.

"Make love to me Brock, just like you did on our first date"

Brock ran his hands down Reba's hips and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to carry her up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 for you guys, sorry it has taken so long but as I have said before I do work full time. This is rated M so be warned. Enjoy. Thank you to rarararawr for your help with this x**

* * *

Brock kicked the door open with his foot, his lips still locked with Reba's and then kicking shut behind him. He walked over to the bed and gently laid Reba down taking his lips off her's, he looked down at her and smiled "Beautiful" he whispered. Reba smiled back at him lifted her hand to pulled him by his collar "kiss me" she said before kissing him and letting their tongues intertwine again. Reba started to slowly unbutton his shirt, she smiled up at him as he moved a little to make it easier for her to take it off, she flung it across the room. She then ran her hands over his bear chest, his skin was soft and his muscles were big, "My my Hart have you been working out, I certainly don't remember these muscles being there" she chuckled. Brock smiled at her and began to kiss her neck causing Reba to gasp. Brock pulled her up so she was sat up, he moved his arms around her back and slowly unzipped her dress, whilst sucking her ear which caused Reba to let out a small moan. Hunfinished unzipping her dress and pulled the strap over her shoulders and let the dress fall and pulled it down her legs to get it off which revealed Reba wearing some very sexy underwear "Well this is very nice honey" he said before kissing her "Thankyou". Reba couldn't wait any more she wanted Brock, she grabbed his pants and ripped them off of him leaving him in just his underpants, Reba licked her lips but before she could take them off Brock whipped her out of her bra leaving her in just her panties. He looked her over taking in every single bit of her body, he couldn't believe how great she looked after not long giving birth, he started to kiss her starting at her neck, Reba moved her head to one side giving Brock more room, he ran his hanher down her body stopping at her hips, and began kissing his way down her bear body causing her to moan a little where he was hitting her sensitive parts, he then kissed down to her bear breasts, where he slowly began to suck her nipple, Reba let out a moan, they hadn't made love in a long time it was more just a casual quicky because they were either to tired or they were interrupted by the kids. Brock then began to suck her other nipple, causing Reba to moan a again and this time a little louder, Brock smiled he knew he was doing right when Reba did that. He then trailed his tongue down Reba's stomach to her belly button causing Reba to giggle athe sensation. He then started to kiss above her pantie line, Reba let out another loud moan. Brock pulled Reba down the bed so that her legs were dangling off the edge, he knelt down on the floor and began to trail kisses up Reba's leg to her thigh, pulls ripped her panties off and began to kiss her womanhood brushing his tongue against her clit, which caused Reba to lehe out a small moan, Brock liked what he was hearing he then started to do it harder causing Reba to fling her legs over Brocks's shoulders, her moans getting louder "Brock...please" she said breathelssly. Brock stopped and looked up at her and smiled, Reba pulled him to her "Make love to me now", Brock smiled he grabbed a condom out of the draw and slipped it on, he pulled Reba back up so that she wouldn't fall off during their love making.

"do not thrust yourself into me do you understand, I will hurt you, I have not long had a baby"

Brock nodded and entered her opening slowly, Renalet out a moan It it wasn't a pleasurable pomander it was more of a painful moan "Reba are you ok?" Brock asked before he did anything else

"Yeah, it just hurt a little, go easy on me ok" she kissed his lips and Brock began to move slowly causing Reba to let out a small moan " oh...my" was all she could get out, she moved her legs so that her feet were resting on the back of Brocks "oh Brock... That feels...ah ah amazing" Reba loved the feeling of Brock being inside her, he quickened the pace a little and Reba moaned louder "Oh my god...Brock". Her moans were getting louder, Brock kissed on the lips to muffle them out a little bit. Brock then hit a very delicate spot, Reba stopped the moans and let out gasps "oh that's it right there don't stop" she whispered between her gasps, Brock could feel Reba tightening so Brock sped up a little more, Tears formed in Reba's eyes although she was feeling pleasure it was also hurting a little but she didn't want Brock to stop "Brock...Brock" she said breathlessly "Yeah" Brock replied also out of breath coming gonna come" she wrapped her legs around Brock and he thrust one last time causing Reba to arch her back as they both came. They kissed each othwhiter a. Minute and then Brock pulled out a little to quick "Ouch you Mo-ron!" reba cried a little.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he kissed Reba on the lips "is that better?" He smiled.

Reba nodded and smiled back "Brock that was amazing"

"Oh no you were amazing" he smiled and kissed her head

Reba moved closer to him and tucked her head under his chin and kissed his chest "I love you Brock Hart"

"I love you to Reba Nell"

"Thank you"

Brock was confused "For what?"

"For making me feel special and wanted" she kissed his lips "and for giving me the best thing a woman could ever ask for".

"Good sex" Brock grinned

Reba hit him and laughed "other than that, Thank you for making me become a mom and giving me five beautiful children"

"oh your welcome honey, your a great mom" he kissed Reba on the lips and she lay her head on his chest listening to his beat, she smiled she loved everything about her life and she wouldn't change it not now not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after their passionate night, Brock watched Reba as she slept, the sun shone through the window that made Reba's long red hair shine and her face glisten in the sunlight. Brock smiled as he could hear Reba's light breathing, he traced his finger along the bridge of her nose to wake her up softly, Reba slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Brock staring at her, she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes so that she could focus a little more.

"Good morning" she leaned over and kissed Brock

"Morning beautiful" Brock smiled and returned the kiss "How are you on this fine morning?"

"I'm great and you?"

"Great"

Reba smiled and layed her head on Brocks arm "This is so nice"

"What's nice" Brock was a little confused

"This. Me and you laying in bed, naked and not having to worry about getting up with the kids, it's just so peaceful" she smiled

"yeah we better make the most of it, the kids are due back in a couple of hours"

"well then I best get up and go and take a showemyself then turn myself back into mommy and not sexy" she giggled

"But you are sexy even though you are a mommy" Brock pulled her back on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips

Reba let out a moan she wasn't expecting Brock to do that "hmmmm, well... You... Could...join...me" she said between kisses

"I'd thought you'd never ask"

Reba walked into the bathroom quickly followed by Brock.

* * *

"Hey honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Reba asked standing at the counter whilst Brock was sitting reading the paper

"Pancakes"

Reba chuckled "Why did I even ask that question you always eat pancakes"

"I love pancakes"

"I know" Reba rolled her eyes and grabbed the stuff she needed to make the pancakes.

"Hey Reba shall we do something with the kids today?" Brock asked as he folded the paper and placed it to one side of able table.

"yeah we could do, did you have anything in mind?" Reba asked still making the pancake mix

"Well I know Shelby did want to go to the zoo"

"Really? Our little one year old wants to go to the zoo?"

"Well yeah you know how much she loves monkeys"

Reba giggled "oh yeah hence why she watches curious George, ok let's take them to the zoo"

"Ok great"

"on one condition you do not promise her that she can have a pet monkey" Reba stopped what she was doing and looked at Brock

"Deal" he smiled and stood up from the table "Do you need any help?"

"erm no I'm good thanks"

Brock walked around to where Reba was and spun her around and kissed her

"Brock, seriously I know you love my body and everything but I am trying to make your breakfast" Reba laughed.

Brock didn't say anything he just kissed her more.

"Ewwwwwwwww" came three voices standing in the door way

"Please stop, my eyes" Van squealed

"oh hello to you to Van" Rena said sarcastically

"Mommmmmmyyyyyyy!" Shelby squealed as she ran up to Reba and jumped in her arms.

Reba smothered Shelby in kisses "Hey baby girl, do you have a nice time with Cheyenne?"

"yeah Shelby love Chey chey"

Reba smiled "was you a good girl?"

Shelby nodded.

"She was a very good girl for Cheyenne, she even helped me bath Brandon, didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"We'll I'm very glad to hear that, here gosee daddy" Reba passed Shelby to Brock, whilst she carried on talking to Cheyenne.

"Was Brandon ok?"

"Yep he swept all the way through, he loves his sleep" Cheyenne laughed

"Just like your father" Reba chuckled.

Brandon was in his carrier that Cheyenne had placed on the kitchen table, he could hear Reba's voice but he couldn't see her he started to get upset and began to cry.

"Hey handsome, what's all the tears for huh?" Reba cooed as she unstrapped him and picked him up, he stopped crying. "Did you just want a cuddle with mommy?"

Brandon snuggled his head into Reba's arm as she rocked him gently and kissed his head. "Thank you for watching the kids Cheyenne"

"oh it's no problem anytime" Cheyenne kissed Reba on the cheek "I love you"

Rena smiled "I love you to my little Sacajawea"

"Mommy, daddy said Shelby go the zoo?"

"Thays right baby mommy and daddy are taking you and Brandon to the zoo"

Shelby clapped her hands in excitement "Yay monkeys"

Reba laughed as she watched Shelby bounce up and down, she didn't realise how much she loved that little girl and how much she enjoyed being a mom.

"Shall we go and get ready then, you want halo me with Brandon?"

"ok mommy lets go" Shelby took Reba's hand and they made their way up the stairs to get ready for their trip to the zoo.


	13. Author note

**Hey guys im really really sorry that it haven't updated both of my stories I have been ill over the last week, but once I'm feeling better I will go back and update them both :)**


	14. Chapter 13

"Wow mama look elpant" Shelby was so excited she had never seen an elephant up close before she normally. Just saw the, on the TV.

Reba smiled "Yeah sweetie, it's big huh?"

"Yeah" Shelby said not taking her eyes off the elephant.

Reba chuckled at her little girl, she would get excited about everything.

"Hey Shelby look, there's her baby" Brock pointed to the baby elephant that begin hiding behind its mother.

"Look mama its small like Shelby"

"Yeah baby" Reba smiled and played with Shelby's little ponytail that sat right on the top of her head. She hadn't really spent anytime alone with Shelby since Brandon had been born ad she felt bad. Brock could tell that there was something up "Hey Shelby why don't you stay here with mama and Daddy will go with Brandon" he passed Reba Shelby and took the pram.

Reba smiled at him "Thank you" she mouthed as he winked at her.

"Okay baby girl where shall we go now?" Reba said as she put Shelby down so she could walk and held her hand.

Shelby put her finger on her chin "Hmmm, monkeys"

Reba giggled "okay then lets go find the monkeys".

After a few hours of spending time with Shelby, Reba felt that closeness she had with her before Brandon was born, of course she loved her little boy, but she just had that connection with Shelby. She got Shelby an ice cream and sat down on a bench so that Shelby could eat it, she wasn't the tidiest of eaters either it was all around her face. She looked up at Reba who was looking at her and started to giggle which made Reba laugh, Reba pulled out her phone and took a picture, she then grabbed a tissue and cleaned Shelby's face.

"Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you"

Reba smiled "I love you to sweetie"

Shelby took something from her pocket, it was a little bag she handed it to Reba.

"What's this baby?" Reba asked as she opened the bag, she gasped when she wash what was in it "oh my" it was a little heart shaped locket.

"To mama from Shelby" she gave Reba a big grin.

Reba opened up the locket and saw a picture of Shelby and Brandon in each side, Reba tried to stthat tear that she had from falling but she couldn't. She kissed the locket and smiled "Mama will keep this forever, thank you baby" she kissed the top of Shelby's head. She put the locket around her neck and smiled, she had a very special place for 2 very special people, that place was her heart.

* * *

A few months later Reba was cleaning up the breakfast stuff, when the garbage disposal unit started to make a funny noise, Reba looked a bit closer to see what was going on, when it exploded and covered her in muck "Craaaaaaap!" She grabbed a towel to try and clean her face.

"Hey honey I ..." Brock burst into laughter "What happened?"

Reba glared at him "The stupid disposal unit exploded"

"Oh"

"Im gonna call a plummer"

"no no, I'll fix it" Brock was reluctant to let Reba call a Plummer after the last time.

"you?" Reba chuckled "The last time time you tried to fix may sink, you let Jake pull the tap off"

"Technically that wasn't me, it was Jake"

"Well it was you that got him to do it, I'm calling the plummer" Reba went to find the yellow pages but was interrupted by the cry of her son Who was now four months old.

"Hold on little man mummy's coming!" She yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh thank god" Brock said to himself, he didn't want a plummer he didn't like it when other men tried to flirt with Reba.

Brandon was still screaming, he had a very good set of lungs in him "It's ok honey mommys here" she lifted him out of his crib and kissed the top of his head, he snuggled his head in the crook of Reba's neck "Awwwww sweetie did you just want a cuddle from mommy" she said to Brandon in her baby voice.

She went to take Brandon downstairs but quickly checked on Shelby, she walked into Shelbys room and laughed when she Shelby asleep on her floor, she placed Brandon on the floor whilst she put Shelby in her bed. When Reba turned round she saw Brandon on stomach, she was confused "I could have sworn you put you the other way" she said to him and gasped when she saw him roll back on to his back "Oh you can roll you clever little boy".

Brandon smiled and gurgled at Reba.

"Oh let's go and show daddy your new trick"

Reba had forgotten all about the plummer, she was excited that Brandon could now roll "Brock Brock watch this" Reba said as she placed Brandon on the floor.

Brandon rolled on his front again and Reba clapped and Brock smiled "That's my boy"

Brandon then began to continuously roll making Reba and Brock laugh. Brock went and stood next to Reba and gave her a kiss "Can you believe that outer little girl will be 2 in a few weeks and out little man can roll"

"I know they are growing up so fast, I hate it, before we know it they will start school and then go off to college and have they will leave" Reba cried

"oh honey, we still have a little while longer left with them before they go off and become they're own person"

Reba sighed "I know but they are my babies I will miss them"

"I know you will and so will I but they will come and see us"

"Yeah I suppose"

Brock smiled and kissed Reba on her head and went back to fix the garbage disposal whilst Reba had her mind on other things. She picked Brandon up "Your not gonna leave me are ya?"

Brandon just cooed.

Reba just chuckled "you are so cute"


	15. Chapter 14

A few weeks later and Reba was still having trouble with the sink.

"Oh for god sake you stupid son of a bitch!" Reba was getting frustrated

"Woah woah Reba what's going on?"

"This stupid sink is what's going on, Brock I'm calling the plumber" Reba grabbed the phone.

"Erm honey aren't you forgetting something?" Brock said holding up the yellow pages

"No I don't need that, I'm phoning Bill"

"Bill whose Bill?" Brock then paused for thought "Oh the bill that took you to get your faucet the last time the sink was broken?"

Reba smiled and nodded

"Oh Reba do you have to all him?" Brock whined

"Yes he was good he fixed it last time, and do you seriously have to whine I hear that all day from the kids, I don't need to hear it from you as well!" Reba snapped.

"sorry Jheez, why are you so cranky today?"

Reba glared at Brock "One the sink is broken and two I'm tired, Brandon was very restless last night"

"oh ok, if you have to call Bill call him, I'll come home on my lunch break to see how he is getting on" He kissed Reba on the head.

"Bye, love you"

"Love you to, bye Shelby" Brock waved to Shelby who was sitting eating her breakfast "Bye daddy" She smiled.

Reba went and sat next to Shelby "Looks like it's just me you and Brandon again today kiddo" she said stroking Shelby's hair out of her face "What shall we do?"

"ummm" Shelby put her her finger on her chin just like Reba did when she was thinking.

Reba chuckled "Tough decision huh?"

"Stay here and play"

Reba smiled "well that's good because we have to wait in for the plumber, speaking of which I need to go and call him" Reba got up and called him.

* * *

A few hours later Reba was playing play dough with Shelby in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Bill, momma's just gonna get the door ok sweetie" Reba got up and left shelby playing with the play dough.

Reba opened the front door "Hey Bill how are ya?"

"Oh I'm great thanks, You look really well Reba"

"Thanks" Reba moved aside to let Bill in

"So what's the problem with the sink?"

"Waste disposal is jammed again... Oh hey honey" Reba smiley when she saw Brock sitting with Brandon.

"Hey, Hey Bill"

"Brock" Bills head turned towards Shelby "Well who is this little cutie pie?" He smiled at Shelby who grinned back at him.

"That's Shelby she's my daughter" Reba said with a smile, she loved the fact she could call Shelby her daughter.

Bill was shocked he didn't think they had been back together that long "I take it that the little fella is your son"

"Yeah that's Brandon, my little man" Reba's smile grew bigger.

"Right let's takes look at this sink" Bill placed his tools on the side of the counter, whilst Reba and Brock took the kids into the living room.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all was it?" Brock said sarcastically

"Brock will you stop, he is a plumber that's it, I'm not having a secret affair with the man"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did"

Reba just stopped and looked at Brock, she was confused "What do you mean by that?"

Brock looked at Reba "Well it's just that I did it to you and I wouldn't blame you if you did it to me, I mean look at you, your a 49 year old mother, who doesn't look her age and has the body of a twenty year old and is just gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be with you, you could have anyone you wanted"

Reba looked at Brock with sheer shock on het face "But I have got someone I want, Brock if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have remarried you and wouldn't have had these kids with you"

Brock looked at his feet he felt ashamed.

"Honey look at me" Reba pulled his face so Brock could look at her "I love you, I will always love you, I mean look what we have. You made a mistake and that is what is was just a mistake, it happens and anyway you got me back didn't you?"

"I guess"

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know"

"You are and will always be the love of my life, never forget that" Reba kissed him on the lips and rested her forehead on his "You and me until the end"

Brock smiled and kissed her nose "God I love you so much, I think I was just jealous, the whole Bill situation scared me maybe because of the last time"

Reba pulled away from the hug "You really think I would do that to you?"

"Nice going Brock" he muttered to himself

"How could you even... you actually think I would do that to someone when I have had done to me and had my heart ripped out!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you how I was feeling, I was never able to do that before and it drove me crazy that I couldn't tell the one person the I loved most in this world how I felt"

Reba sat back down next to Brock "I'm sorry, I wasn't very approachable back then"

"None of it matters now, you have told me how you fell and I have told you how I feel that's what matters"

Reba smiled "Even though you can be a complete mo-ron sometimes, I still love you"

Brock smiled "And..."

"Well thats the sink fixed" Bill interrupted

Reba jumped up off the couch "Thanks Bill, how much do I owe you?" Reba grabbed her purse

Bill put his up "No no, it's on me. Think of it. As a friendly gesture"

"Oh ok thanks" Reba smiled

"No problem, take care Reba" Bill took a chance and kissed Reba on the cheek, to look any see Brock glaring at him.

"You to Bill, it was good to see you again"

"See ya Brock"

"Goodbye Bill"

Bill let himself out and smiled at Reba as he shut the door.

"Did you like that little kiss on the cheek?"

Reba hit Brock on the head "Mo-ron"

"Owww I was kidding" Brock rubbed his head

"It wasn't funny"

"Sorry"

Shelby climbed up on the sofa and sat herself on Brock's lap and Reba picked Brandon out of his bouncy chair and sat back and reacted her head against Brock's shoulder "This is how it should be, you, me and our kids".

Brock kissed Reba on the head "Always" he whispered.


End file.
